my sweet arrogant hyung
by kucing garong2
Summary: berawal dari sebuah permainan thrut or dare, eunhyuk harus mempermalukan donghae hyung kandungnya di depan umum dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman dari sang hyung. /hai KG bawa lanjutan ffn ini, mian lama updatenya/selamat membaca reders sekalian muach


drttt...drttt...drtttt.. pip "hallo" "HEY FRIEND why did not you tell me that is back to korea?" "bisa kau pelankan sedikit suaramu araon? kau membuat gendang telingaku sakit" "itu kata kata yang kasar men, kapan kau kembali? kenapa tidak mengabariku bodoh?" "aku kembali sejak tiga bulan yang lalu" "WHAT? kau sudah kembali sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dan tidak pernah mengabariku. tidak setia kawan ckckckck" "berhenti berteriak telingaku bisa rusak karna teriakan mu bodoh'' "ok ok sorry, jadi apa kau sudah bertemu dengan nya?" "dengan siapa" "come on jangan pura pura bodoh, kau tau persis siapa yang ku maksud" "Well I've met him several times,dan kau tau ada berita besar." "apa itu?" "dia berpacaran dengan kakanya sendiri" "are you kidding? crazy it was insane. What he does not sell? kenapa harus kakanya?" "entahlah, tapi kau tenang saja. aku sudah punya rencana khusus untuk menanganinya" "rencana apa?" "kau tidak perlu tahu,Okay I want to take a break oke bye" "hey hey hey tung_" pip sambunganpun terputus, namja tampan berambut coklat caramel tersebbut menaruh kembali samsung s4 miliknya dan berjalan ke arah balkon apartemen miliknya, namja tampan tersebut menatap lurus ke arah kota seoul yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri "dasar menyebalkan kenpa dia tidak mengajakku sih? jangan jangan dia mau selingkuh aishh awas saja kalo itu benar akan ku bunuh kau ikan cucut" namja berambut caramel tersebut menatap sosok namja manis di sebrang balkonnya yang tengah mengomel sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat namja tampan tersebut ikut tersenyum "EKHMM" dehemnya keras membuat namja manis tersebut menatap ke arahnya dan membulatkan matanya lucu "KAU?" pekik namja manis tersebut sambil menunjuk wajah tampan di sebrang balkon miliknya "hai, kita bertemu lagi rupanya" namja tampan tersebut tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja manis tersebut "ah ne anyeong, kau tinggal di sini juga?" "ne aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu" "oh pantas saja, ah naneun lee eunhyuk imnidah" eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya ramah sambil membungkuk "ah naneun..." diam namja tampan tersebut terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali tersenyum "araon kim imnidah" sedikit berbohong tidak apa apa bukan? hihihihihi pikir namja tampan yang mengaku sebagai 'araon' tersebut keduanya lalu terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan, tiba tiba butiran salju turun membuat araon dan eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya secara bersamaan dan tersenyum. "katanya saat salju pertama turun semua kebohongan mu akan di ampuni, dan keinginanmu akan terkabul" ucap keduanya bersaam dan saling menatap satu sama lain lalu tertawa "hahahaha kau juga tahu hal itu?" tanya eunhyuk menatap antusias ke arah araon yang kembali tersenyum dan menatap butiran salju di hadapannya "seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku dulu yang mengatakan itu padaku. saat itu umurku baru 11 tahun dan dia 12 tahun. saat salju pertama turun dia mengatakan kalo suatu saat kami bertemu lagi dia ingin menikah dengan ku dan menjadi sosok yang aku harapkan." "dan sekarang aku kembali setelah 9 tahun aku pewrgi meninggalkannya" . . . flashback "salju pertama, kau tahu kata orang saat salju pertama turun semua kebohongan mu akan di ampuni, dan keinginan mu akan ter wujud" uap sosok namja manis dengan gummy smilenya tersebut tersenyum menatap langit yang di penuhi hujan salju. "di hari pertama turunnya salju aku memiliki sebuah keinginan" "apa itu?" tanya sosok namja tampan di sebelahnya yang menatap namja manis dengan gummy smile miliknya tersebut "aku berharap agar kita cepat dewasa agar kau bisa melamarku dan kita akan menikah, cepatlah kembali dan saat kau kembali nanti aku pasti akan menjadi soso yang kau inginkan, sosok lee eunhyuk yang kau harapkan untuk menjadi istrimu" namja tampan tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat lalu mengulurkan jari kelingking miliknya 'ne aku berjanji akan segera kembali dari london an akan menjadikan hyukkie istriku saat aku kembali nanti" eunhyuk ikut menutkan jari kelingkingnya dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk "kau harus berjanji saat kau sekolah di sana jangan pernah melupakan ku arra" "arrayo hyukkie" . . flash back and . . . di sebuah cafe yang berada di pinggrir kota seoul tersebut terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah berbicara serius "MWO di jodohkan? umma pasti bercanda" teriak donghae sosok tampan tersebut menatap ummanya yang mengangguk menanggapi ucapan donghae "ne hae kau tidak salah dengar" leeteuk sang umma meminum cofe moca miliknya "tapi umma hyukkie itu masih kecil. bagai mana mungkin dia di jodohkan? aku tidak setuju" protes donghae sambil menyeruput jusnya kasar, sejam yang lalu lee teuk menelepon donghae dan bilang ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin di bicarakannya berdua dengan donghae "wae? lagi pula namja itu baik. kau tidak usah khawatir hae kau percayakan pada pilihan umma" "bukan masalah itu umma" masalahnya hyukkie adalah namja chingu ku jadi bagaimana mungkin aku mau meihatnya di jodohkan dengan namja lain no way batin donghae "masalahnya apa?" "bagaimana kalo namja itu playboy atau bahkan lebih parahnya dia mesum apa umma tidak memikirkan itu?" "hae ah kau tidak sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri kan?" "maksud umma?" "playboy dan mesum, itu adalah sifat mu aegya" goda leeteuk membuat donghae menekuk wajahnya sebal "umma aku serius" "dan umma juga serius hae, sudahlah kau tenang saja ne jangan khawatir soal perjodohan hyukkie serahkan semua pada umma. ah sudah malam sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan ingat jangan beritahu hyukkie arra bye" pamit leeteuk setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut sang anak sulung "ahhhh jinja molla molla molla" donghae mengacak frustasi rambutnya dan menjedugkan keningnya ke atas meja. "ahh sial" amuk donghae dan pergi dari cafe tersebut. . . . . . TBC hai hai hai ada yang masih ingat sama ffn ini? mianhae karna sangat telat update saya bikin acoun baru karna acun yang itu (tunjuk tunjuk) saya lupa emailnya hueeeeeeeeee... semoga kalian ga marah sama saya ne, akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih and REVIEW PLEASSSSS (pupy eyes) 


End file.
